


The Fallen Childŕ̸̘̉ȩ̷͈̱͙̰̱̔͛n̴̝̣̻̩̰̋͘

by LetterOpener333



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetterOpener333/pseuds/LetterOpener333
Summary: A short poem/story for the crazed Frisk(s) and Chara(s) out there
Kudos: 2





	The Fallen Childŕ̸̘̉ȩ̷͈̱͙̰̱̔͛n̴̝̣̻̩̰̋͘

Once the sand settled. Once the sea crashed. Once the kid cried 'monster'. Once a monster lived. All shall go to the Underworld, never to be seen again. But the rumors are only said.

The kid fell to the world and found his demonic way. Another kid fell to the world and she lively played with the monsters . He sat on a tree branch and giggled at all who walked away. He held a used knife, ready for anything. She landed unto the ground and snuggled with a snow-white puppy. She held a stick incase the dog wanted to play catch. 

The children argued. One lived, one died. They still talked. Still fought. She lived. He was dead. He called out "Fight." She called out "Mercy."He cried "Die!" She cried "Monster!" 

They both fell to the Underground. One lived. One died. One gave mercy. One did not.

One lived her life to the fullest. One left the world forever in death. But which one was different from the other? They were the same person, so no one will find out.


End file.
